picklefandomcom-20200214-history
Rei
I'm pretty embarrassed at who I used to be, but that just means that I'm probably better now, right? Anyway, I just wanted to add a list of AD members I've met in person: Zoids ('09, '10, '11, '12, '14), El Syd ('06, '12, '15, '16), Da Regulator ('06, '12), half-Beard ('09, '12, '16), Blade ('09), thatmoose/hatmoose/zero_0/soul frog/that faggot ('10), Snucks ('12), Bioten ('14) Rei is so fast I thought there was a page or at least something in the wikkle referring to this, but I can't find anything. Then I wondered what the heck that was about. You posted a pic on AD and Bup made a comment that you should eat a sandwich because you're "so fat". And then gir made multiple posts in a row about how "rei is so fast" That's what I remember at least - Afal, 8/26/2016 Old stuff Rei is a sexy beast who everybody wants to bang, despite the fact she is 10; THAT IS WEBCEST. ---- EVERYBODY SHOULD VISIT MY SITE RIGHT NOW. ---- Okay, I guess I'll write an autobiography of my life story. * I am known as Rei, Reibear, and areautena. * I draw pictures with my mouse. Visit my site. * I am the colorist and filler maker for Upstate . Go read it. * I am 10 years of old and supposedly work in the governments. * I am really lonely and my english is degrading. * I was the cause of some fads/terms such as Gigaduck and Lol_rei . * I think I got the awesomeness that is alextrebek to join AD. * I am admin and self-proclaimed owner of the Pickle. HOW I BECAME A MOD. The pickle was the place I adopted as soon as I joined AD. Then one day I left for like a few weeks and the place fell apart and the new admins Gigabane and Nyx took over and it sucked. Then there was debate about who should be moderator of the pickle. I was totally out of the question and that pissed me off greatly. But one day Jack Acid got pissed and decided to make me the mod and since he was pissed, no one dare question him. So it came to be that I am the only moderator that did not get a welcome thread in the Mod Pod because Gigabane and Nyx were fully against it. But now everyone loves me. BITCH SUCKED MY COCK, SHE COULDN'T EVEN SWALLOW AND THREW UP EVERYWHERE. IT WAS GROSS. http://205.201.57.196/moving.jpg ORIGIN One day, I made a review in newgrounds saying the audio didn't work for me. Jack Acid IMed me with lyrics. I have no idea what happened, but one day he IMed me asking me to join the forums, so I did. The I took over. And I am still on the rise. OTHER STUFF I GUESS I am/was feared because I was very mean/agressive and picked fights. I've been through a shitload of flame wars between me and some other girl posters. In the most famous flame war, GIGGLEBANE got pissed and messaged both of us to shut the fuck up, and we did. I still laugh at his message, though. Hell, even I've snapped at him before, and he backed off. :) ---- areautena: I have an idea areautena: I am going to write a totally egotistical page about me areautena: and laugh at it areautena: oh/ ---- =List of Luvrs= *Zack *Half-beard *Masako * MY BRAIN DIED Then there were people who were close to being luvr, or titleless but nevertheless loved, IE Ethan Fairweather and Jinx/Mon Hogosha/Yurei Also, AlexTrebek wins because he has the most titles. Brother, ex-husband, fiancee, and probably lots of other stuff. Lol webcest. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!? *Single Tear* Guess Im no longer the husfraind. :( - Giga